CSV Eidolon
Overview The CSV Eidolon is a a Scout Class Corvette tasked to the Coalition Expeditionary Forces. It is a high tech, fresh off the shipyard ship built with the most available stealth and monitoring technology available. It houses around 200 crew though rarely fully staffed. Layout It should be noted that particular rooms are large open areas, every corridor is sealed with blast doors in the case of emergency situations and security personnel always present. Deck 1 ''' The top most deck serves as the operations deck. This is where most day-to-day activiteis take place on a professional level. '''The Bridge The Bridge is the brain of the vessel. Here orders are given, destinations are mapped, and decisions that affect the life of the crew are made. '' '''Command Information Center (CIC)' Right before the Bridge the CIC serves as the essential tactical room of the vessel. '' '''Tactical Offices' The Tactical Offices is the main room of the tactical team aboard the CSV Eidolon. Connected to the Command Information Center off to the side is the Tactical Offices. '' '''The Brig' The Brig houses potential threats to the vessel. From disorderly crewman to high value prisoners. Connected to the Tactical Offices. The Armory The Armory is -- well -- where the weapons of the vessel are stored. Connected to the CIC. '' '''Conference Room' Part meeting Room, part communications area. This place is where briefings are given, meetings are held, and communications occurs. Connected to a corridor that leads to the CIC. '' '''Research Area ' Connected to upper corridors that leads to CIC. The Research Area serves the primary hub for research staff and the projects that they are working on. '' '''Medical Bay ' The Medical Bay is what it says. COnnected to the upper corridors that connect everything. The Medical Bay is both infirmary, rehabilitation, and morgue depending on the necessity. '' '''Deck 2' The Mess Hall ' ''Where the crew comes to eat on a day-to-day basis. '' '''Crewman Rec Hall ' ''The Lounge and recreational area for the enlisted personnel aboard the Eidolon. '' '''Officers Lounge The Recreational and Lounge area for the Officers aboard the Eidolon. '' '''Fitness Center' The Fitness center aboard the Eidolon. With a running area, a combat arena, and basic fitness equipment. '' '''Enlisted Dormitories ' The Enlisted Dormitories are equipped with four bunks built into the wall as well as a small table and living area. Not necessarily huge but not horribly cramped either. Officer Dormitories ' ''Officer Dormitories are equipped with two beds on opposite sides of the room with a simulated 'window' that serves as an information center as well as visual supplement and a small living area in a singular room. Ranks from Ensign - Lieutenant are all the same and they share. Typically with someone of similar rank. Only Captain and XO have their own chambers which also serves as an office with a full desk set up. '' Armament '''Disruptor Torpedoes ' Initially, the Eidolon is armed with two Javelin disruptor torpedo launchers mounted on the joints between its engine mounts and primary hull. The Javelin is an experimental close-assault weapon consisting of paired disruptor torpedo tubes bolted or magnetically "slung" onto the ship's exterior armored hull. The torpedoes are fired on converging trajectories, detonating in a precisely timed sequence that allows the dark energy emitted by their warheads to resonate, magnifying the resulting space-time warp effects and literally shredding the target apart. This is top of its class energy weaponry that has only be tested and has yet to be truly utilized in combat scenarios. The Eidolon is the first to be equipped with them. '''Anti-Ship Cannons There are a total of 2 Anti-ship cannons on the CSV Eidolon. Each Cannon has two turrets that fire in tanded. Point Defense Cannons (PDCs) ''' There are 10 PDC Turrets that are located around the hull of the ship. Each turret has 2 guns a piece. Each barrel fires explosive rounds in bursts. '''Nuclear Warheads There are 2 launch tubes located on the bottom of the vessel. Defenses Kinetic Barriers The Eidolon is equipped with a standard system of kinetic barrier shielding. Kinetic barriers are specialized mass effect fields that halt incoming projectiles. They are ineffective against extremes of heat or radiation, such as lasers and particle weapons. The duration of the barriers is short-term and after several volleys is easily depleted. It is the first of its type of technology. Heavy Ship armor The Eidolon is plated with ablative armor, meant primarily to defend against the directed energy weapons that kinetic barriers cannot impede. The armor "boils away" when heated given the external of the ship a little extra defense. Power and Propulsion Antiproton Thrusters The Eidolons's main propulsion is provided by four large antiproton thrusters, with both aft and forward exhausts. Antiprotons are injected into a reaction chamber filled with hydrogen. The resulting matter-antimatter annihilation provides unmatched motive power. The exhaust of antiproton drives is measured in millions of degrees Celsius; any vessel caught behind them will melt like wax in a blowtorch. Fusion Plant Power for the Eidolons's drive core and electrical systems is provided by a nuclear fusion plant. Hydrogen fuel cells provide auxiliary power in case the main reactor is shut down. * FTL Drive Cores The exact technology is difficult to explain and so it is typically avoided. The system allows the vessel to enter the Hyperlanes that allow FTL travel. Other Systems ''' '''Modular Probes The Eidolon utilizes probes to recover valuable resources from planets and investigate anomalies detected on planets. The ship is equipped with 30 probes. These probes are typically easily recovered. Sensors The Eidolon uses a variety of passive and active scanners, such as visual, thermographic, and radio detectors, radar, and LADAR (LAser Detection and Ranging). LADAR has a narrower field of view than radar, but ladar resolution allows images of detected objects to be assembled. Stealth Systems The Eidolon is able to temporarily sink her heat within the hull. Combined with refrigeration of the exterior hull, the ship can travel undetected for hours, or drift passively for days of covert observation. This is not without risk. The stored heat must eventually be radiated, or it will build to levels capable of cooking the crew alive Crew Roster See Eidolon Crew Roster.